


Book Commentary: Scythe

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [98]
Category: Arc of a Scythe Series - Neal Shusterman
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: Scythe

  * On today’s episode of “the concept was great, but the execution sucked…”
  * OK, so, this first journal entry from Scythe Curie. We’ve got the whole moral dilemma of scythes being official killers once science made it so that people are effectively immortal. Which, again, sounds great in theory, but I’m definitely going to be complaining about how awesome this could’ve been because the execution was shit.
  * So, yeah. One of these Scythes just showed up at Citra’s house. Which is fun.
  * Apparently Scythes aren’t supposed to wear black because black represents the absence of light. And not because of the whole “grim reaper” connotations. Right.
  * Anyway, this dude’s got ivory robes.
  * So now Citra’s mom is inviting this Scythe to dinner because she didn’t want to seem rude. And because, like, she’s trying to not die and shit. 
    * Also, why specifically baked ziti? That just feels like an extremely random detail that I didn’t need to know.
  * This Scythe is called Faraday. OK.
  * Also, this dinner scene is dragging on, and again, _I really don’t need all this random filler about the dinner_. It’s not quite _Twilight_ bad, as far as random filler goes, but there’s more of it than I remembered.
  * Wait, hold up. So, Citra’s little brother is a science nerd and a Scythe fanboy, and… he’s got a shitton of _Scythe trading cards?_ Why are there fucking Scythe trading cards? Why are these guys being treated like superheroes?
  * This conversation, though… Citra’s like “why do you look old when you can just use age reversal tech?” and the mom’s like “don’t be rude” and Scythe Faraday’s like “nah, it’s all good, I like curiosity.” Because that’s not foreshadowing.
  * OK, so, Scythe Faraday’s only there for dinner and not to kill someone in Citra’s family? Maybe? WTF?
  * Yeah, nobody in the family’s going to die, but they’re still doing the awkward small talk thing as if they are going to die. Because why not make things weirder than they already are?
  * Oh, fun. The small talk led to Scythe Faraday vaguely mentioning he thinks there’s a right way and a wrong way to glean people. Because the whole moral element to the story that got weirdly executed.
  * So now Citra’s yelling at Faraday to get shit over with and kill whoever he needs to, the mom’s yelling at Citra for being rude again, and Faraday’s still like, “nah, she’s good.” Because foreshadowing again.
  * Also, Faraday’s over here trying to remind Citra’s family that technically Scythes are still human.
  * And now Citra’s mom is getting gleaning immunity for her hospitality.
  * Wait, what? Faraday was just there for dinner to kill time while waiting to glean the neighbor? For real? That’s totally not convenient and foreshadow-y.
  * And now Faraday’s just like, “yeah, Citra, you’d be a great Scythe one day.” That’s totally not hitting the readers over the head with foreshadowing at this point.
  * So, my take on Citra is that she’s basically an off-brand Katniss from _The Hunger Games_.
  * Also, fuck, unrelated note, but the overhead light here in my bedroom is about to burn out, and it’s getting almost too dim in here to read well.



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
